Guardians of Ga'Hoole: Origins
by Penguinbrony24
Summary: Pat  my guardians of ga'hoole oc  is having recurring nightmares, and desides to tell the band the story of how he got to the Great Ga'Hoole tree. Has battles, romance, and some songs later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

It's Penguinator 24 with a new story! This is the story of how my Guardians of Ga'Hoole oc got to the great tree. This is Guardians of Ga'Hoole: Origins.

Chapter 1: the nightmare

It was a quiet spring afternoon at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Everyone was asleep, except for one owl. Pat, who hadn't gotten a good days rest in weeks, went down to chef for a cup of milkberry tea. "Hey Pat. Milkberry tea?" Chef asked. "Yeah." Pat responded. "Same dream?" Chef asked. "Yeah. You think that I should tell the band my story of how I got here?" Pat asked. "Yes. You are the most mysterious owl in this whole tree. So, I'm certain that the band wants to hear your story." Chef replied. "Thanks chef."

A few hours later, Pat was asleep. But he was having the same dream. "No! No! I won't do it!" Pat said. "You must!" Pat was screaming in his sleep. The only thing that could wake him up was Twilight. Twilight smacked him so hard; Pat woke up from his nightmare instantly. "Oh hey guys. I was worried that I might have woken you." Pat said. "Sounds like you were having quite a nightmare." Soren stated. "Yeah. It's the same one I've had the past 25 days." Pat responded. "Well, what's it's about?" Digger asked. "Well, I got some advice and I'm going to tell my story of how I got to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree." Pat said. "Well, it will have to wait until dinner." Gylfie said. "That's fine."

At dinner, Pat begins his story. "Okay, this is my epic journey from my hollow in Tyto Forest to life here at the Great Ga'Hoole tree. This is my origin!" Pat proclaimed.


	2. Out of the Blue

This is the second chapter of Guardians of Ga'Hoole: Origins. Please enjoy, and don't hesitate to give me ideas for this story!

Chapter 2: Out of the Blue

(With Pat narrating) I was born in a tree in the Tyto Forest. A few weeks later, my father had gone out hunting, but after two days, he hadn't come back. Knowing that I was getting hungry, my mother had also gone out. She too also went missing. Our nestmaid snake, Miss Smith, went out hunting. "Okay, Pat. Stay here, I'll be right back with a couple voles for you!" Ms. S said. "Alright, Ms. S! I won't move a muscle." I said. "Okay." I then fell asleep.

A few hours later, a storm was gathering. RUMBLE! This woke me up instantly. "Dang, must be a thunderstorm." Then, BOOM! My tree was struck a bolt of lightning! "Wait! Did your tree catch on fire?" Soren asked. "I was getting to that." Pat said. My tree caught on fire and fell over, knocking me out of the tree. I thought that I was going to die! "What happened?" Twilight asked. I was saved by your brother Soren. "What?" Soren yelled. He swooped in and saved my life! I thought that he was going to take me to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. I was wrong. They brought me to St. Aggies and then moonblinked me. Luckily, I wasn't perfectly moonblinked. But things were about to go from bad to worse for me.

Disclaimer: Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.

I know it's short but I wanted to end chapter two on a cliffhanger!


	3. Moonblinked?

Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 3 of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole: Origins.

Chapter 3: Moonblinked?

(With Pat narrating) Where was I? "You said that things went from bad to worse for you." Alright. Like I said earlier, I wasn't perfectly moonblinked. Kludd said that I had to kill something to become a Pure One. (Flashback) "You have to kill your parents!" Kludd said. "What?" I said. "You have to kill your parents! Remember, I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Kludd yelled. "Is there anything that I can do, besides killing anybody?" I asked. "Come up with something. I'll judge it and see if it is good enough to empress me." Kludd said. "Fine, but I'll need some backup dancers." I said. "What?" Kludd yelled. I looked for twenty minutes looking for anybody who wanted or was willing to be a backup dancer for me. Then I found You Soren and you Gylfie. "I'm going to sing a song for you." "What song?" Kludd asked. "You just wait and see." I said. (The Final Countdown by Europe)

We're leaving together

But still it's farewell

And maybe we'll come back

To earth, who can tell?

I guess there is no one to blame

We're leaving ground

Will things ever be the same again?

By this time, Kludd was starting to recognize his brother. 'That barn owl looks oddly familiar.'

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh

We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall

'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea

With so many light years to go and things to be found

To be found

I'm sure that we'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh ho ohh

The final countdown, oh ho

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

'Oh my god, that's Soren!' Kludd thought.

Ohh

It's the final countdown

We're leaving together

The final countdown

We'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

Ohh, it's the final countdown

Yea

"Good job, but I know it's you Soren!" "Oh no! Retreat!" Soren yells. I couldn't get away from them! So they tried to moonblink me even more, and I resisted by reciting the legends of Ga'Hoole. "That's what Gylfie and I did to resist the moonblinking and moonscalding." Soren said. That's why I did it. But soon, I couldn't resist it any longer. I was near perfectly moonblinked. "But, at the same time we were planning a siege of St. Aggies." Soren said. (Flashback) "What you're saying is that St. Aggies is planning a siege on the Great Ga'Hoole Tree." Boron said. "Yes! We saw that they are planning an all-out war on us! That and our friend Pat is being moonblinked as we speak. We need to do something!" Soren said. "I agree with Soren. We need to hit them with their guard down." Eyzlryb said. "Okay Eyzlryb. You will lead the invasion to St. Aggies. Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Ruby, and 350 others will follow Eyzlryb and fight this battle. Got it?" Boron said. "Got it!"

Alright, this is where things start getting weird. Soren, I know you have starsight. "Yes, I have dreams about things and then they happen. It's kinda like looking into a crystal ball." Soren said. Well, I have starsight too. I had a fit of it a few days before you guys invaded St. Aggies. "Are you saying that?" Soren asked. Yes, I was forced to tell them that you were invading in a few days. "So you were…" Soren started. A double agent.

Disclaimer: Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	4. Twist of Fate

Okay, it's been nearly a month since I updated any of my stories! So here's the next chapter of Guardians of Ga'Hoole Origins.

Chapter 4: Twist of Fate

So like I was saying, I was a double agent. So, anyway, I had a vision of the guardians attacking St. Aggies. I see the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, attacking us sometime in the next few days. Your brother will be leading them into battle! Well few days passed, and there was no sign of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. "Well, where are they? Where are the Guardians and my brother!" Kludd yelled. They should be on their way! In reality you guys were actually already here, lying in wait. "We were doing a bit of recon work." Soren said. Right. So Kludd pounced on me. "Where are they? You said that they would be here by now!" Kludd yelled. "So I'm going to kill…" NO! I too young to die! Besides, you said that I was safe as long as I followed your orders. "So, if you don't want to die, tell me where the Guardians of Ga'Hoole are!" I then fell asleep and had another vision. They are here. They are lying in wait. "It's about time! By the way, you must kill parents now!" Kludd said. You said that I didn't have to do that! "I changed my mind! Do it now!" I stayed motionless. "I'll do it myself!" Kludd said. Then with every ounce of hate in his body, he killed my parents. "You're next!" I again was motionless. "Why aren't you begging for your life?" Then, I pointed upwards with my wing. It was Soren and Twilight charging towards Kludd. "How dare you wound the innocent and bully this young owl!" Soren said. "Is that the best you have brother?" Kludd said with a smirk. "No, we are ending your tyrannical rule!" Twilight said. "Guards! Kill the young owl over there!" Kludd said. So, two guards came charging at me as Kludd escaped. "This isn't the end, Soren! This only the beginning of a war that the Guardians of Ga'Hoole cannot win! The Pure Ones will reign supreme!" Luckily, those two guards happened to be Pellimore and Digger in disguise. "Pat, your parents! They want you!" Pa! "Pat, say strong! Destroy the Pure Ones!" my father said, and then my parents died. "Are you okay?" Soren asked. No sir! I'm not okay! Kludd just killed my parents. "First off, I didn't catch your name." Soren said. I'm Pat, and by this time I was sobbing. "Pat, we can bring you to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, if you want to." I want to find who I am before I ever go to the Great Tree. By the way, I didn't catch your name sir. "I'm Soren. The man that killed your parents is my brother, Kludd. He also killed my parents as well." Soren said. Well, Soren, I'll see you sometime, and then I flew off, not knowing where I was going.

Disclaimer: Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

Read and review! –Never Give Up!


End file.
